Suds in the Bucket
by Charlotte Churchill
Summary: Song Fic to Sara Evans's Suds in the Bucket. OneShot


Ginny Weasley stood in the backyard in a white sundress looking up at the sky. She loved the clouds. White and full of dreams. She stood there waiting. Then she heard it. The rumbling of her boyfriends big truck. She turned around and saw the gleaming white truck. She ran up to Blaise and threw her arms around his neck. "I've missed you." She whispered into his ear. Molly looked out the window, smiled and shook her head.

_She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up, a white pickup truck  
Her folks should of seen it comin' it was only just a matter of time  
Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love._

It was a decision made in a second. "Come with me," he said "We'll go places. You and me, Gin, You and me. We'll get married. She left a note on the door. "Sorry but I got to go." As she walked away she turned and looked the crumbling house and took one long breath. "I'll miss you." Molly came home an hour later and saw the note on the door and dropped to the ground. Her only daughter was gone.

_She stuck a note on the screen door Sorry but I got to go"  
That was all she wrote, her mamma's heart was broke  
That was all she wrote, so the story goes _

Arthur sat in the kitchen thinking about his family. Bill was married with his own children. Charlie was away in Romania, he and his fiancé shared a flat out there. Percy, well no one talks about Percy. Fred and George were running their own very successful business. And Ron had his best friends and was just living his life. And his sweet baby girl had run off to get married. 'How could she do that?' He wondered 'After eighteen years, just up and go?' She's a woman now and has to live her own life.

_  
Now her daddy's in the kitchen starin' out the window, scratchin' and a rackin' his brains  
How could 18 years just up and walk away?  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line_

Blaise Zabini has always had a way with the ladies. He was handsome and sure knew the way to woo said ladies. When it came to Ginny, well she was something else. He didn't quite know what to do with her. She didn't fall for him like all the other girls did. But when he fell for her ,God was it something else. She saw the validness in his smooth words and in his deep brown eyes. And that was all it took. She was out.__

Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about sunday mornin' Nothing quite like this has happened here before  
Well he must have been a looker, a smooth talkin' son of gun  
For such a grounded girl to just up and run  
Course you can't fence time, and you can't stop love 

Down in the town of Ottery St. Catchpole all the old muggle women spoke of the run. They remember Ginny from when she was a child. She was so sweet and well mannered. They remember her cute little red plaits failing down either side of her face. "How could she just walk away and leave her poor parents like that?" they asked amongst themselves.__

Now all the bitties in the beauty shop gossip goin' non stop Sippin on pink lemonade  
How could 18 years just get up and walk away?  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line

Ginny's feet were hanging out the window and she was bobbing her head to the American Country song Blaise had blaring out of his new radio. They were headed to London to get married. She would be Misses Ginevra Zabini. It had a nice ring to it. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what Blaise saw in her. He was so handsome and she was…plain. She looked at him and figured that as long as their children looked like him, they would be good to go. Suddenly a thought came to Ginny's mind. "Blaise…I left my laundry on the line…I have no clothes." He looked at her and chuckled. That was so Ginny. "I don't worry love. We'll buy you some new ones." She looked at him and smiled. She was so lucky.

_  
She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window And they're headed up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just get up and walk away  
Our little pony-tail girl grown up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line  
She left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hangin' out on the line_

She was in the backyard, say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up, a white pick up truck  
Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love  
No you can't fence time, and you can't stop love yehoo!


End file.
